


Lumière d'un coeur impur

by Yunaeris



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Angst, F/M, unrequited feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaeris/pseuds/Yunaeris
Summary: Il ne savait trop que penser : Colette était liée à Lloyd, l'assassin qui avait massacré sa ville et ses parents, mais d'un autre côté, elle était si gentille et positive, toute l'image de l'Elue de la Régénération mondiale. Comment une fille comme elle pouvait être amie et défendre un monstre comme Lloyd ?





	Lumière d'un coeur impur

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas encore fini le jeu, mais j'avais très envie d'écrire cet OS donc le voici ! Certaines choses contredisent peut-être des éléments du jeu, je ne suis pas allée revoir les scènes du chapitre 2 avant de l'écrire. Aussi publié sur ffnet.

« Okay alors c'est décidé. Je vais accomplir le rituel pour ouvrir la porte. Vous, attendez-moi à l'hôtel. Et ne faites rien de bizarre ! » ajouta Marta en pointant un doigt menaçant vers Emil, le poing sur la hanche.

 

Ce dernier tressaillit, mais Marta s'était déjà détournée, suivant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qu'ils venaient de visiter. Avec un soupir, il se prépara à quitter les lieux et croisa le regard de Colette, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

 

« Allez, laissons-les tranquilles. Marta a raison de s'être proposée : je suis tellement maladroite que j'aurais sans doute fait rater le rituel... »

 

Ils reprirent la route de l'hôtel en silence, ou presque. Colette ne semblait guère troublée par les bourrasques terribles qui paraissaient décidées à les détacher du sol, et fredonnait en trottinant à ses côtés. Emil lui jeta un regard de côte, puis enfouit le menton dans son écharpe, ne sachant s'il devait amorcer la conversation. Il se sentait un peu nerveux, marchant seul aux côtés de l'Elue de la Régénération.

 

« J'ai peur d'avoir mis de nouveau Marta en colère », dit soudain Colette, l'air attristée.

 

Emil grimaça intérieurement.

 

« Disons... qu'elle est encore sous le choc, en ce qui concerne sa mère...

 

-Oh... Non, c'est autre chose, répondit Colette en secouant la tête. Je crois que Marta joue à une sorte de jeu. Peut-être que tu es au courant, puisque ça semble te concerner. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je crois qu'elle a peur que je lui vole la victoire maintenant que je suis là...

 

-Un jeu ? répéta Emil, intrigué, se creusant en vain la tête pour comprendre de quoi parlait la jeune fille.

 

-Oui... C'est quelque chose qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure, mais elle est partie sans m'expliquer, continua Colette, l'air sincèrement chagrinée. Elle m'a demandé ce que je pensais de toi, et puis elle s'est mise en colère quand j'ai dit que je t'appréciais. Pourtant, je ne pense pas avoir dit quelque chose de mal... »

 

Oh, c'était donc ça. Bien sûr que c'était cela. Emil sentit l'embarras lui monter aux joues et il laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

 

« Euh... Tu vois...

 

-Dame Marta est persuadée que notre Emil est l'homme de ses rêves depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés », intervint Tenebrae, qui marchait à leurs côtés. Emil, mortifié, pouvait jurer entendre l'amusement dans sa voix. « J'ai bien peur que ses espérances ne soient que des espoirs futiles, mais dame Marta ne se laisse pas décourager. Bien entendu, elle a peur d'éventuelles compétitions...

 

-Oh je vois ! s'écria Colette, les joues légèrement roses mais le soulagement perceptible dans sa voix. Je craignais d'avoir commis un impair... Je penserai à dire à Marta qu'elle n'a rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

 

-S'il te plaît, n'en fais rien », marmonna Emil que l'admiration obsessionnelle de son amie pour une version grandement idéalisée de sa personne finissait par mettre mal à l'aise.

 

Distraitement, il se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme une pointe de déception devant la réponse de Colette. Il baissa les yeux et s'efforça de penser à autre chose, comme par exemple empêcher son écharpe de s'envoler, ou de l'étrangler.

 

« Hé, Emil ? demanda à nouveau Colette, ne remarquant apparemment pas son trouble, tu penses qu'un bon repas lui remonterait le moral ? Je pourrais cuisiner quelque chose pour tout le monde !

 

-Ce serait une bonne idée, renchérit Tenebrae. Vous les humains avez besoin de vous nourrir régulièrement et, si ce que je sais des coutumes humaines est exact, nous approchons de l'heure du souper.

 

-Tenebie est d'accord avec moi ! Alors ? »

 

Il était vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, Emil commençait à avoir faim.

 

« Ouais », marmonna-t-il sans grand enthousiasme tandis que Tenebrae ronchonnait de se voir affublé d'un surnom indigne d'une créature de son espèce.

 

Colette joignit les mains et tournoya sur elle-même.

 

« Parfait ! Bon, alors, où est l'épicerie la plus proche ? »

 

Encouragé à l'idée de se réfugier à l'abri de ce vent hostile, Emil releva la tête et imita Colette, parcourant du regard les enseignes voisines.

 

« Par là ! » s'écria Colette et il se hâta de la suivre, tandis que Tenebrae disparaissait dans un nuage obscur.

 

Emil soupira de soulagement quand ils franchirent le lourd rideau marquant le seuil de la boutique.

 

« Je n'en peux plus de ce vent, se plaignit-il. Comment les habitants font pour le supporter tout le temps ?

 

-C'est pour ça que nous allons explorer les ruines sous l'autel, lui rappela Colette en remettant en ordre quelques mèches éparses, son éternelle bonne humeur dans la voix. Mais pas avant d'avoir repris des forces ! »

 

Elle se dirigea vers les cageots débordant de fruits et de légumes posés à même le sol de la petite caverne qui tenait lieu de boutique. Celle-ci était bondée par de nombreux habitants venus trouver refuge des bourrasques et, si Emil ne reçut que quelques coups d’œil curieux de cet étranger armé, Colette attirait la plupart des regards et il saisit quelques bribes de murmures.

 

« Tu as vu, ce ne serait pas...

 

-L'Elue... qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

 

-C'est l'Elue ? Elle ne ressemble pas à celle que je pensais.

 

-Elle est mignonne ! »

 

Colette, occupée à choisir des légumes violacés qu'Emil ne connaissait pas, ne semblait pas y faire attention. Intérieurement, le jeune homme se demanda si elle était habituée à être la cible de ce genre d'attention et ressentit une pincée de sympathie pour la jeune fille.

 

Elle était gentille, songea-t-il. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être amie avec ce Lloyd. Il ne savait que trop penser : Colette était liée à Lloyd, l'assassin qui avait massacré sa ville et ses parents, et croyait toujours en lui malgré ce que Marta et Emil lui avaient dit et toutes ces rumeurs (ce qui l'irritait grandement, il devait l'avouer), mais d'un autre côté, elle était si gentille et positive, toute l'image de l'Elue de la Régénération mondiale. Sa présence avait quelque chose d'apaisant et lui donnait envie de lui parler. Et puis, il était vrai qu'elle était assez mignonne – oh, voilà qu'il recommençait à rougir.

 

Comment une fille comme elle pouvait être amie et défendre un monstre comme Lloyd ?

 

« Lloyd et toi, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il soudain, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

 

Il sentit le rouge lui monter à nouveau aux joues quand Colette lui lança un regard curieux.

 

« Je... je veux dire, bafouilla-t-il, le Vanguard disait que... euh...

 

-Oui ? Que disait le Vanguard ? » demanda Colette avec un sourire, comme sincèrement curieuse de connaître ce que ses ennemis disaient d'eux.

 

Emil déglutit.

 

« Ils disaient que Lloyd était le serviteur de l'Elue, dit-il à voix basse.

 

-Le serviteur ? Lloyd ? » Colette rit et se pencha à nouveau vers les cageots de légumes. « Oh non ce n'est pas du tout ça. Lloyd et moi, nous sommes amis depuis très longtemps tu sais. On a grandit ensemble !

 

-Oh euh... D'accord ! glapit Emil, les joues brûlantes. ...Pardon.

 

-Hum ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?

 

-Euh... P... ! »

 

Emil s'interrompit de justesse. L'esprit misérable, il songea qu'il devrait vraiment travailler sur cette manie de s'excuser tout le temps. Il resta silencieux, tripotant nerveusement son écharpe, attendant que Colette termine ses emplettes. Comme à chaque fois que la conversation tournait autour de Lloyd, il sentit une bouffée d'irritation serrer son cœur. Oh, il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir la bouche.

 

« Très bien ! Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il nous faut ! » dit soudain Colette. Elle se tourna vers Emil qui s'arracha avec difficulté à ses pensées, et leva son sac. « Bon, je vais payer ! »

 

Elle avait atteint le comptoir quand Emil cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité.

 

« H-Hé attends ! » Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Colette et le marchand le dévisagèrent avec curiosité alors qu'il fouillait maladroitement ses poches.

 

« Tu voulais que j'achète quelque chose en particulier, Emil ?

 

-Je... Je vais payer, marmonna-t-il. Si, j'insiste ! répliqua-t-il alors que Colette ouvrait la bouche. Tu nous fais à manger, alors c'est normal. »

 

Il abattit une somme quelconque de gald sur la table d'un geste tendu qui défiait les deux autres de le contredire. Le marchand lui rendit deux pièces puis les remercia avec un regard curieux vers Colette.

 

« Merci beaucoup ! dit cette dernière avec un sourire enchanteur tandis qu'ils sortaient à nouveau dans les bourrasques infernales. Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais. »

 

Emil détourna le visage, se mordant la lèvre en sentant la chaleur remonter à ses joues.

 

« Ce... Ce n'est rien. »

 

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Emil jeta un regard en coin vers Colette : ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient sur ses épaules, portés par le vent, revêtus de reflets dansants.

 

« C'est Lloyd qui a fait le choix de m'accompagner dans ma quête, dit-elle soudain.

 

-Hein ? Pourquoi... C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? murmura Emil.

 

-Il n'a jamais été obligé de faire tout ce qu'il a fait, continua la jeune fille en souriant. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire changer d'avis à son propos, ou parce que je ne te crois pas, mais c'est la vérité ! En fait, j'ai même essayé de ne pas l'impliquer là-dedans – je lui avais donné une fausse heure pour notre départ - mais il s'est quand même débrouillé pour nous retrouver.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Emil, curieux malgré lui.

 

-Oh, c'est une histoire amusante. Nous nous sommes arrêtés à la petite oasis de Triet durant notre voyage et... ouch ! Oh madame, je suis désolée ! »

 

Colette, d'une façon ou d'une autre, était parvenue à trébucher sur le sol parfaitement régulier qui menait à l'hôtel et avait percuté une vieille femme, lâchant dans le même temps son sac de provisions. Tandis qu'elle se confondait en excuses auprès de l'habitante conciliante, Emil s'occupa de ramasser les fruits et légumes qui s'étaient déversés par terre, notant tristement l'absence de viande.

 

« Merci beaucoup Emil ! »

 

Elle lui sourit et il eut l'impression de sentir littéralement un rayon de soleil sur son visage. Il se détourna, les épaules raides, et crut entendre le rire taquin d'un Tenebrae invisible.

 

« Tu parlais de ton voyage pour régénérer le monde.

 

-Ah oui, reprit Colette. Hé bien, il s'est passé ce que tu viens de voir. Alors qu'on se réapprovisionnait dans les boutiques, je me suis prise les pieds dans quelque chose – je n'ai vraiment pas eu de chance – et je suis passée à travers le mur d'une boutique. »

 

Emil haussa un sourcil, amusé, mais Colette avait l'air sérieusement attristée pour les propriétaires de ladite boutique.

 

« Ils n'ont toujours pas réparé le trou. J'ai proposé de payer les réparations mais ils m'ont dit que le lieu était devenu un site touristique. C'est assez embarrassant. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand Lloyd est arrivé à Triet, il a su immédiatement que nous étions passés par là. »

 

Emil ne put s'empêcher de rire, son humeur allégée quand la porte de l'hôtel se referma sur les vents meurtriers.

 

« C'est vraiment bizarre, de tomber comme ça.

 

-Je confirme », renchérit la voix désincarnée de Tenebrae.

 

L'homme derrière le comptoir les dévisagea quand Colette annonça, l'air toujours aussi enthousiaste, qu'ils souhaiteraient une chambre pour la nuit.

 

« Elue... dit-il lentement en fixant Emil d'un regard perçant, vous voulez dire une chambre pour vous, et une pour votre garde du corps ?

 

-Quoi ? Je … Je ne suis pas son garde du corps ! laissa échapper Emil avec un mouvement de recul.

 

-Oh... excusez-moi. »

 

L'homme sembla hésiter.

 

« Excusez-moi de mon indiscrétion, Elue, mais... Vous avez rompu avec monsieur Irving ? C'est dommage, je trouvais que vous faisiez un couple mignon. Mais je n'ai rien contre vous, monsieur ! rajouta-t-il précipitamment. Je suis sûr que vous êtes quelqu'un d'honorable ! »

 

A cet instant, Emil fut frappé à la fois par l'indignation face à cet étranger qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le concernait pas, et la pensée horriblement embarrassante que pour cet inconnu, lui et Colette _étaient en couple_. Il tenta de parler mais ne réussit qu'à laisser échapper un bégaiement plaintif guère glorieux, et résista à l'envie de se cacher dans son écharpe.

 

Colette semblait pareillement mortifiée. Elle recula d'un pas et agita frénétiquement des mains. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état.

 

« Non ! Nous ne sommes pas... ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Pas du tout !

 

-Oh, veuillez m'excusez, Elue. Ce n'était pas correct. » Au moins l'homme eut la politesse de le reconnaître. « Vous désirez donc une chambre pour une nuit... ?

 

-O-Oui. Une chambre pour trois, s'il vous plaît.

 

-Hum... Trois ?

 

-Oui, trois ! »

 

Emil était encore dans un état second quand Colette acheva la transaction et la suivit mécaniquement dans les escaliers. La jeune fille, fidèle à elle-même, avait de nouveau retrouvé son sourire insouciant quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, une pièce coquette au mobilier de très bonne qualité, mais le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Marta dirait si elle découvrait que lui et Colette se trouvaient seuls dans une chambre.

 

Colette se tourna vers lui.

 

« Il est encore un peu tôt. Tu penses qu'on peut encore attendre pour le dîner ?

 

-Oh je ne pense pas que Marta en ait pour beaucoup de temps ? Ce serait bien si le repas était prêt à son arrivée. Nous n'avons qu'à commencer tout de suite ? répondit Emil, qui cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit.

 

-Nous ? » répéta Colette en inclinant la tête.

 

Emil se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

 

« Euh oui... je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça toute seule. »

 

Colette lui sourit et il sentit son cœur faire une pirouette.

 

« Merci Emil ! Tu es si généreux.

 

-Ne... ne me taquine pas, marmonna Emil en se levant. Je … je vais aller chercher un baquet d'eau, d'accord ?

 

-Ok ! Je te laisse faire alors », répliqua Colette avec entrain.

 

Pendant quelques minutes, ils demeurèrent concentrés sur leur tâche. Colette coupait les légumes en fredonnant un air joyeux, tandis qu'Emil s'occupait de les laver et de les éplucher, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lancer des coups d’œil à la dérobée à sa voisine, s'attardant sur la façon dont ses cheveux blonds rayonnaient autour de son visage et de ses épaules en une sorte de voile lumineux. Emil se prit à songer que rien dans son apparence ne laissait entrevoir les tourments qu'elle avait dû endurer en tant qu'Elue : ses yeux conservaient une sorte de candeur enfantine qu'il n'avait jamais vue en ces temps troublés, même chez les enfants de Luin. Le Vanguard était vraiment sans cœur, s'ils considéraient Colette comme une ennemie à exécuter.

 

« Emil fais attention ! Tu as failli te couper le doigt.

 

-Oh ! C'est vrai. Pardon », répondit-il précipitamment avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

 

Elle interrompit sa tâche et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

 

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air nerveux.

 

-Emil est toujours comme ça, intervint Tenebrae qui les observait, assis confortablement sur un lit. En particulier avec les filles...

 

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Emil, mortifié.

 

Colette rit en se détournant poliment. Le jeune garçon s'efforça de changer de sujet, et bien entendu eut la maladresse de choisir celui qui mènerait à un sujet qu'il s'était décidé à éviter. Mais il ne se rendit compte de son erreur que trop tard.

 

« Et euh... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ensuite ? Quand nous aurons fini de régler cette histoire de tempêtes ?

 

-Oh, hé bien, je vais essayer de retrouver Lloyd, bien sûr. »

 

Bien sûr.

 

Colette prit un ton plus doux, plus sérieux, tout en continuant de couper les légumes avec application.

 

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Je suis certaine qu'il y a un malentendu quelque part.

 

-Tu crois toujours en lui, hein, lâcha Emil sans trop comprendre l'amertume de son ton.

 

-Mmh, fit Colette, hochant la tête. Lloyd est mon ami. Il a toujours été à mes côtés pendant le périple de la Régénération mondiale. Et il m'a sauvée plusieurs fois la vie.

 

-Et qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu verras que toutes ces rumeurs sont vraies !? » s'écria-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand il vit Colette tressaillir.

 

« Emil, tes yeux...

 

-Quoi ? »

 

La jeune fille détourna le regard et se leva.

 

« C'est rien. Tu as fini ? Je vais aller vider l'eau.

 

-Hein... euh, oui... » répondit le jeune homme en la regardant, l'air incertain.

 

Colette lui sourit, mais son agitation intérieure ne fit que croître quand la porte se referma derrière elle. Il baissa les yeux vers ses genoux, sentant la honte le rattraper, parfaitement conscient que Tenebrae le regardait fixement.

 

« Comme dirait dame Marta, tu devrais apprendre à parler aux dames, Emil.

 

-Tenebrae, arrête », soupira-t-il.

 

Tenebrae n'ajouta rien pendant quelques instants et Emil pensa qu'il avait décidé de le laisser tranquille quand...

 

« Oh, je vois. C'était de la jalousie, tout à l'heure.

 

-Q-quoi ? »

 

Il laissa échapper un rire semblable à un aboiement.

 

« Ah là là, dame Marta ne va pas être contente. Mais je l'avais prévenue de ne pas prendre ses désirs pour des réalités. »

 

Emil comprit enfin de quoi il parlait.

 

« Arrête ça ! Ce – ce n'est pas ce que tu penses... »

 

Tenebrae rit, une étrange combinaison d’aboiement et de quelque chose ressemblant à un ironique « mais oui bien sûr », mais heureusement obéit, juste au moment où Colette revenait.

 

« Est-ce que ça va Emil ? demanda-t-elle, candide. Tu es tout rouge. Tu n'as pas de fièvre, dis ? »

 

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés tandis que le jeune garçon tentait de reprendre contenance.

 

« Je... Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il, trop gêné pour croiser son regard.

 

-Il n'y a pas de problème !

 

-Non... » Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua. « Tu es gentille, Colette. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que toi. Lloyd devrait être heureux d'avoir une amie telle que toi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi. Tu essayes juste de protéger tes amis...

 

-Emil...

 

-C'est juste... tout le monde adore Lloyd. Ils l'admirent tous, mais je sais la vérité. Je ne suis pas fou, Colette, je sais ce que j'ai vu...

 

-Emil, tout va bien. »

 

Emil se retrouva soudain dans une étreinte un peu maladroite mais sincère, des bras réconfortants autour de ses épaules. Son cœur s'emballa à en être presque douloureux.

 

« C-Colette ! » bégaya-t-il, la voix un peu trop aiguë.

 

Oh, il devait être écarlate à en juger par la chaleur sur son visage. Au moins, avec sa tête sur l'épaule de Colette, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas le voir, bien qu'il était certain qu'il était impossible qu'elle ne sente pas la chaleur. Son corps s'était figé et il ne pouvait plus bouger, laissant ses pensées virevolter dans un brouillard paniqué. Seul son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Et si Tenebrae décidait de faire une remarque humiliante ? Pire, si Marta revenait et les voyait comme ça ?

 

Colette, quant à elle, semblait ne pas partager sa gêne. Son ton ne montrait aucune trace d'embarras quand elle murmura :

 

« Ça ira, Emil. Je te crois. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. »

 

Emil se força à respirer et ferma les yeux. Ses épaules se détendirent ; il retourna avec hésitation l'étreinte au bout de quelques instants.

 

Un jour, Lloyd aurait à payer pour ses crimes. Colette le détestera, alors. Elle ne lui dira plus de telles paroles réconfortantes. Mais pour l'instant, il pouvait rester ainsi, juste quelques moments.

 


End file.
